Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Rose Demica
Summary: SEQUEL! 52 years later. The Cullens move again. Back to high school. Bella's irrational fears are tested  Mike and Tyler?  Carter may find what he's looking for. Who said the Volturi gave up? Sequel to I Knew Then
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: Back To Forks**_

_**52 Years Later**_

_We left the reunion because it was just getting too strange. I was married with two kids I could be with for all eternity what more could I ask for?_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Carlisle had called a family meeting. Edward was annoyed because he was being blocked out of Carlisle and Esme's minds. We all sat down at the long Mahogany table only used for meetings. We were living in Tacoma at the moment. We had been living here for five years. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table with Esme to his left and Edward to his right.

I was sitting next to Edward, Emmett was sitting next to me. Rosalie was across from Emmett. Alice and Jasper were seated across from Edward and I. Carter was seated opposite Carlisle. Carlee and Seth were on their second honeymoon. They had gotten married for the first time when Carlee was twenty two. It was a beautiful extravagant wedding what Alice had planned to the very last detail.

"Well I guess you are all wondering why I have called you all to the table. Edward is very frustrated as I am keeping my thoughts from him. You may have noticed that Esme has been leaving the house for a few days at a time. Well we are moving." Carlisle said.

We were moving? To where? Esme put her laptop onto the table and opened up a folder that read 'House' the picture that opened was of a large while house. Most of it was mainly glass. It had a swimming pool out the front. The house looked to be three stories. Where the pool was you could an area with a set of stairs going down. It was gorgeous.

Something about the area looked familiar. Like we used to live in that area. It was very confusing. We were supposed to stay away from one place for more than seventy years. Then it hit me Forks Washington. "We're moving to Forks? I thought we had to wait at least seventy years before going back to one place?" I said.

"Well Bella I did research and the thing is only a few people from Forks that we know still live there and it is all futuristic now. There is a brand new school, mall. You name it. No one would remember us." Carlisle said. Alice was bouncing at the word mall. "Oh and we are leaving tomorrow." Carlisle said and he dismissed us.

Edward and I went to our room to begin packing. I was putting my books into a box when Edward tackled me onto our bed. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I screamed. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto top of him. "Oh so you want to play like that huh?" I said.

I lowered my face to his and pressed my lips firmly to his. A few seconds later I ran my tongue along his bottom lip then I pulled away and began packing. I felt Edward walk up behind me and whisper in my ear. "You know that wasn't very nice." He whispered huskily into my ear.

I stood my ground, even though I seriously wanted to jump his right now. "Quit it with the lust! It is pouring off you in freaking Tsunamis. We want to finish packing we can't if you are sending off so much lust." Jasper snapped from a floor below us. I smirked at Edward and continued packing up my books.

Edward began sulking as he packed his music. I finished packing my books. The wardrobe was next. Shudder. I opened our closet. I had the left side and Edward had the right. I grabbed a few boxes. The garment bags I pulled out of the closet Alice had specific instructions for them. They had to be laid flat and not to be crushed. One of the garment bags was my ceremony wedding dress.

The smaller one behind it was my reception dress. I bought them to Alice she wanted to keep them safe. I placed them on her bed and walked out the door. I folded all my clothes and Edward's he helped me tape up the boxes and pile them downstairs. The bed was staying here. Everything else we were taking.

The next morning we had piled into our cars. We all had the same cars but in different colors. Mine was blue. It was fast. Ever since I had become a vampire I had a need for speed. Edward's car was Silver. Alice's was Yellow. Jasper had a Light Blue. Esme and Rosalie had the same a Cherry Red. Carlisle had a Black. Emmett had a Orange and Black one. He had to have one that was different.

Carter had Black one like Carlisle. We sped off towards Forks. We got there in no time. The house looked exactly like it was in the picture. "Ok you have your bedrooms. Go and see them." Esme said. Edward and I went to the third floor. We always had the third floor. We opened the door that led to our room.

Our room was. Wow. That was the only word to describe it. It was white and light grey. The bed was oval shaped with a curved headboard. One each side of the bed there was a oval bedside table. In front of the bed was a tall shelf that held a flat screen T.V.

There was a Mirror and dresser set just left of the self where the T.V. was placed. Behind the bed there was a ensuite and a massive closet. There was shelving for our books and music. There was two desks with a laptop computer on each. There was a large black chandelier hanging from the room. I loved the room.

"What do you think love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love it we will have to thank Esme later." I said pulling him onto the bed with me.

_**Alice Pov: **_

Jasper and I walked into our room on the second floor. I opened the door. The door was curved shaped and it was blue. The floor was cream tiles. There was a couple of toffee colored couches around the room. The bed was blue and it was round in shape.

The walls were a creamy pale blue. Esme had done a great job. There was a huge closet for all my shopping. I would have to check out the mall later. "Well Alice what do you think?" Jasper whispered. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. I pulled Jasper's bottom lip between my teeth and he groaned and we fell onto the bed.

_**Rosalie Pov:**_

Emmett and I walked into our new room. The room looked like it belonged in a hotel. It had a huge blue bed right by the door. The room was blue, white and gold. There was a mirror dominating the ceiling above the bed.

There were two bedside tables both had tall lamps on them. In the centre of the room there was a round kind of couch also right by it was a red couch. There was a big closet with mirrors all around. A bathroom was to the left of the closet. The room was perfect I would have to thank Esme later.

Right now Emmett was tugging me towards the bed. Esme can wait I was a bit occupied with my monkey man right about now.

_**Esme Pov: **_

I pulled Carlisle into our room. It was white with blue neon lights above and below the bed. There was a flat screen T.V to the left of the bed. There was a white leather couch on the right side of the room.

I took time planning and decorating each of the rooms taking each of the couples personal preferences. Rose and Emmett had the kind of Royal suite so I researched and found some lovely pieces to place into their room. Alice and Jasper were simple enough. One thing for Alice was a big closet. I decorated their room light blue and white.

Each of the couples were a little occupied. Carlisle was taking in the room. I gave him a few minutes so I went and sat down on the soft leather couch. Carlisle came over and pressed his lips to mine and pulled me to the bed. I guess we were all a bit occupied.

Well everyone except Carter. I felt bad for him because he had no one to be with. His twin was already married and on her second honeymoon. He will find someone. Right now I had things to do as I focused on my husband.

_**Carter Pov: **_

I walked into my room. It had light brown wooden floors with a huge double bed dominating the centre of the room. There was a large rug underneath the bed sticking out a bit. There was a black chest of drawers and black shelving around the room.

There was a bathroom and a large closet. I missed my sister but she was on her honeymoon with her husband. I wanted someone to be with. I wondered if my Dad felt like this after being alone for over ninety years before meeting my Mom. I was the odd one out in the family. I hoped that would all change soon

_**A/n: Next chapter will be up in the weekend. Let us know what you think. The photos will be on TwilightLuver127b's profile. **_


	2. Forks High School Again

_**A/n: Hey. Sorry didn't update yesterday it was our first day back at school yesterday. SENIORS! So yesterday was just us settling into our classes. I have 2 with Donna! Maths and Geography. Then I have Biology with another friend Lauren. Also I do Home Ec. DMF (Digital Media Film) lastly English. So a lot more works this year. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Forks High School. Again.**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Alice had me placed on a chair in front of her mirror in her bathroom. She was brushing through my hair. Then she pulled out a hair straightener with all these heat dials with supreme temperature controls also it could turn into a curler. She began to pull chunks of my hair through it till it was dead straight.

I heard the front door swing open and two familiar scents hit me. Seth and Carlee. They were back from their honeymoon. I went to get up but Alice pushed me back into the chair. Alice began putting makeup on my face. Blusher, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. She threw a pair of lack skinny jeans and a white eyelet lace shirt.

I pulled them along and I grabbed my back boots and grabbed my black pea coat. I raced downstairs to see Carlee and Carter giving each other a hug. I went to go stand next to Edward. "Hey Bella!" Seth called as he pulled me into a tight hug. We were all used to the werewolf stench because Carlee being married to one.

"Mom!" Carlee squealed. She ran over her once bronze curls now straightened swished as she ran over to me. I pulled my daughter into a tight hug. "Missed you." I whispered into her ear. "Me too. Well when does school start?" Carlee asked.

"In an hour." Edward said walking back into the room. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Carlee then ran upstairs. "No freaking way. Esme you are the best Grandmother in the world!" We heard Carlee squeal from upstairs.

"I guess I did a good job." Esme said walking into the room. Carlee then ran down the stairs and wrapped Esme in a tight hug. "I love it." She murmured in Esme's ear. Edward pulled me along to his car.

Carlee, Carter and Seth took Carter's car. Alice and Jasper took Jasper's. Emmett and Rose took Rosalie's. We drove off to the new high school what we hadn't seen in years. As we pulled up we had to park behind the building. It was huge and a few storey's tall. This was completely different to the old Forks High we used to know.

We found the office quickly. Every teenage girl was staring at Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Seth. I grabbed Edward's hand tightly. We grabbed our schedules. I compared them with everyone. Alice, Carlee, Carter, Jasper and I were posing as juniors. Our story was that Alice, Carter, Emmett and I were siblings because our same hair colors. Carter had his green eyes so we said that he had gotten them from our deceased mother.

Seth was adopted because his parents died many years ago. Well it was true they did die well around ten years ago. Well Charlie and Sue died ten years ago. Harry died over sixty years ago.

Edward and Carlee were brother and sister because their same hair shade and same facial features. Jasper and Rosalie will still going with the same story they always use. They are playing the Hale twins. I looked at my schedule.

_**Period 1:**_ _English_ (Mr. Millar)

_**Period 2:**_ _History _(Ms. Mallory)

_**Period 3:**_ _Calculus _(Mr. Varner)

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 4:**_ _Biology_ (Miss. Banner)

_**Period 5:**_ _Gym _(Coach Storm)

_**Period 6:**__ Italian_ Adv (Ms. Leonardo)

Edward had all the same classes as me except all the boys took Advanced French while all the girls took Advanced Italian. Carlee, Carter and Seth all had the same timetables as us too. We couldn't have them alone. Alice and Jasper had the same subjects as us but at different times. Alice and Jasper had History first.

Then Calculus second. English third. We all had lunch together. They had Gym fourth then they both had Physics and last Jasper had Adv French while Alice did Adv Italian with us girls.

Rose and Emmett were playing seniors. They had Calculus first then History, English, Lunch. They had Gym with Alice and Jasper. After Gym they had Chemistry and Emmett had French with the boys and Rose had Italian. What scared me was that Mr. Mason was my old English teacher it must be his grandson or something.

I also had Ms. Mallory. She could be Lauren's daughter. I would freak out if it was. Biology Mr. Banner used to be our teacher but now it is Miss Banner. It could well be his niece or something.

I was walking to English where a young girl bounced out in front of me. "Hi I'm Nicole Crowley." She said holding her hand out. I froze then. Did she just say Crowley? Edward shook with laughter next to me. I started freaking. She looked more like Mike. They must have gotten a surrogate mother.

"Isabella Brandon." I said quickly and almost dragged Edward into class just to get away from my personal nightmare. Edward was laughing. I walked over to the teacher. "Um Mr. Millar. We are new here can you sign our slips?" I asked gesturing to Carlee, Carter, Edward, Seth and I. He took a look at us and he gawked. I felt uncomfortable.

Mr. Mason did this to me on my first day at Forks high school over sixty years ago. He handed us each a textbook and gestured us to sit at the back of the room. Everyone stared as we sat down.

The class was boring. I had studied everything. It was too repetitive. I see why Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett thought this was boring repeating High School over and over. I took notes anyway. Not really paying attention. Edward was rubbing his temples. I pulled my shield over his to block all the thoughts out.

"Thank you love. The thoughts are so vile and annoying they were giving me the vampire equivalent of a vampire headache." Edward said smiling softly. I grabbed his hand as the lesson dragged on. As the class ended we walked to History it was the same thing over again.

Jasper had taught me a lot on History over the years. So this was simple and boring. Carlee and Carter were scribbling away in their notebooks and Seth was intently paying attention. Some of the teenage boys were giving me lustful looks. I got a little freaked out.

Calculus went by in a breeze. Lunch we grabbed our prop lunch and went to sit at a large lunch table. Emmett was already being his loud boastful self. "Hey Bellsie! Eddie! Carls, Cartman! Seth! Get over here!" Emmett boomed. I stormed over to him and whacked him upside the head.

"Emmett quit drawing attention to us. Oh and my name isn't Bellsie it is Bella say it with me. Bell-a. Get it right. Oh this is Edward. Ed-ward. Carlee. Car-lee. Carter. Car-ter not Cartman. Get it right." I snapped sitting down.

"I was just having fun." Emmett pouted. I rolled my eyes and began tearing up my bagel I had gotten. Emmett better behave. Please say he didn't cause any damage.

_**A/n: So I decided I'm updating two chapters today and one tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Hannah (Donna says HI!)**_


	3. What Did I Say About Low Profile!

_**A/n: Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: What Did I Say About Low Profile!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

"Remember guys. Keep a low profile and I mean it." I said before we all spilt off to our different classes. Carlee, Carter, Edward, Seth and I headed to Biology. Alice and Jasper to Physics and Rose and Emmett to Chemistry. "Whatever Bel-la." Emmett said mocking me by pronouncing each syllable of my name.

Edward and I were seated in the middle of the room together we were lab partners. Carlee and Seth were at the front of the room. Carter was seated alone. He was told his lab partner was out sick. I felt bad for my son he was the only one alone in the family.

Well Edward and I fell in love in Biology I wondered if it could happen to Carter. "Hello class. My name is Miss. Banner my Great Uncle used to teach Biology at this school and he loved it. So I followed in his footsteps and became a Biology teacher. We have five new students in this class will you please introduce yourselves please?" She asked.

Well I was right she was related to Mr. Banner. I stood up first. "Hello my name is Isabella Brandon but you can call me Bella. I have two brothers and one sister." I said and sat down. Carlee stood up next.

"My name is Carlee Cullen. I have one brother his name is Edward." She said winking at Edward. Carter stood up. "My name is Carter Brandon. I have two sisters and one brother." He said then sat back down.

Seth stood up. "My name is Seth Clearwater. I was adopted by the Cullen family after my parents died." Seth said and he sat down. Miss. Banner continued the lesson. We were studying Planarian A.K.A Flatworms. We took notes. I kept shooting looks at Carter's miserable face.

Edward looked upset. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Carter he feels as he is the odd man out in the family." Edward said so quietly I had to strain to hear him. As class ended I went over to Carter and pulled him into a hug. "You'll find her." I whispered.

In Gym we watched four games of Volleyball play simultaneously. We didn't have to play today we just had to watch. Some random boys kept shooting me these flirtatious looks. After class he came over to me. "Hello Baby I'm Josh Stanley- Hunter. Wanna come with me into the Janitors closet so we can have some lovin." He asked suggestively. Stanley? Are you serious he is a descendant from Jessica?

Then a pale arm shot out and punched Josh in the face. I turned around and saw Edward with a furious look on his face. His nostrils were flaring. I saw a teacher and I grabbed Edward and pulled him away from the mess he made.

"Edward what did I say about keeping a low profile?" Edward's tense gaze softened. He pulled me into a hug. I was dragged away from Edward's embrace by Alice dragging me to Italian. We were seated and our teacher began teaching us the basics of the language.

I was already fluent in the language because Edward and I went there for six months quite a few years ago to go sightseeing. Class was boring. Alice was sketching some designs she was really good at it. Rosalie was drumming her nails on her desk looking bored. Carlee was writing down the notes our teacher put on the board.

Alice showed me her drawing it was a vivid drawing of me in my wedding dress Edward at my side. It was beautiful. "I love it." I whispered. She then began sketching out something else out. I just stared off into space being bored with school already. At least it was last period then I could see Edward.

The bell rung shocking me out off my reverie. I got up grabbing my textbook and shoving it into my messenger bag. I swung it onto my shoulder and walked with Rosalie, Alice and Carlee out of the room. We met the boys by our lockers. We walked to the office to hand in our slips then we went to our cars then we took the quick drive back to our home.

Edward went straight to the piano and began playing my lullaby, which he had composed all those years ago. I went and sat next to him. Alice and Jasper went hunting. Emmett and Rosalie went into the garage. Carlee, Carter and Seth began their homework all was quiet except playing on the piano with calm, gentle music.

I got out my homework and finished it within minutes. I began reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. I could quote the book from memory by now but I still liked to see the print in front of me as I read the book. Esme was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Carlee, Carter and Seth.

As Carlee and Carter were half human half vampire the still had to eat some human food. Sometimes they came hunting with us. Edward began playing some other song. Which he had titled Moonlight. I followed him but playing on a lower note. I nudged him playfully as we played together.

Alice and Jasper walked into the house and Alice pulled Jasper to her and they began waltzing around the piano. It was very cute. We continued playing. Carter danced with Esme and Carlee and Seth danced together. Carlisle came into the house to see us playing the piano and the other's dancing.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Carlisle said. Carter released Esme. Then Carlisle and Esme began dancing around. I stopped playing and Edward continued playing. I pulled my son into my arms and danced with him.

Esme went to dish up their dinner and set it on the table and Carlee, Carter and Seth began eating. It didn't smell that appetizing well they had to eat it and not us. So I guess I couldn't complain much.

"Oh Bella. What was this about you punching Josh Stevens in the face?" Carlisle asked. I looked over at Carlisle. "Blame Edward. Josh was hitting on me so Edward got mad and punched him." I said.

"Good job Edward." Carlisle said.

_**A/n: Next update tomorrow**_


	4. Bella?

_**A/n: Hey. I said I would put up chapter 4 today. Also I am putting up chapter 5. I have decided that each time I update it will be two chapters so it won't be as long for the next one. **_

_**Chapter 4: Bella? **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Alice dragged me out shopping with her but ditched me when she the biggest shoe sale. Great. I walked out the Forks mall. I saw a bookstore and went inside. There were books that I had never heard of. I saw a black book with a pair of hands clutching an apple on the front it looked intriguing.

I picked it up and read the blurb. It was about a vampire falling in love with a human. How ironic. I thought as I bought it. I was walking around the mall trying to find Alice. I looked back in the shoe store where she went but she wasn't there.

I was getting frustrated. I went and sat down at the food court. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice. She didn't answer. She was probably so distracted with all the clothes she could buy. I saw someone who I hadn't seen in years.

"Bella Cullen?" She asked. I got up and ran at human pace and hid in the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle said no one would remember us. There in the flesh well wrinkly old flesh was Jessica Stanley. She was over seventy years old. I can't believe she actually remembered me.

I heard a ruckus outside in the food court. "I'm being serious. I saw Bella Cullen. You have got to believe me. She didn't look a day over eighteen. You can't take me away. I swear I'm not seeing things. You have to believe me. Look there she is now." Pointing to me.

I pretended to be a mannequin. "There is no one there Ma'am please come with us. Otherwise we will have to take you with force. I'm sure you will be very happy in the mental hospital. There is no one in Forks called Bella Cullen I assure you." I heard the officer say as he dragged Jessica away.

Oh classic Jessica finally going where she belongs. Now I have to find Alice. I thought as I came out of the pose I was in. I could be a mannequin I had the pale skin for it. I saw Alice carrying a bundle of shopping bags. "Alice! There you are!" I called. Her head shot up and she sighed and walked over to me.

"Bella seriously did you just get Jessica Stanley put into a Mental Hospital?" Alice asked with humor playing in her eyes. I nodded and pulled a few of the bags from Alice. We walked out into the parking lot. We drove home and we could hear bickering from the lounge.

"What do you mean Jessica Stanley was put into a mental hospital. Classic." Emmett boomed. Alice and I walked inside. Edward ran to my side and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "We saw you on the news. What happened?" Edward asked sounding panicked.

"Oh right. Alice ditched me for some shoe sale. I went looking for her and I found this book." I said tossing the book gently to Edward. "Then I gave up and went to the food court to wait for Alice then Jessica Stanley spotted me and I ran. Oh then Jessica was getting dragged away by an officer she saw me again so I posed as a mannequin." I finished telling them what happened.

"Well at least we weren't exposed." Carlisle sighed. Carlee wanted to go for a walk so I went with her. We walked to town. There was someone who I didn't want to see again. Mike Newton. Well he was Bi-sexual but it still scared me. Mike saw me and he began to walk over to us.

"Mom, who is that walking over to us? He looks as he knows you. Well I might add." Carlee asked looking scared. "He went to school with me when I was seventeen." I said. Carlee crept behind me.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see Bella's granddaughter. I must say you are lookin fiiine." Mike flirted. He came closer. "Are you a parking ticket because you fine written all over you." Mike said. Ew he was pulling pick up lines on me. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together." He said winking at me and I shuddered.

"Did it hurt?" Mike asked. Oh no he was going to pull the did it hurt when you fell down from heaven because you look like an angel. I was annoyed. I lightly for a vampire kicked him in the crown jewels. "Come on Carlee. Let's go." We walked around a few more shops. Carlee asked me to pick her up some food while she went to the bathroom.

I got her food and sat down to wait for her. She came back a few minutes later. She quickly ate the kebab I had gotten for her. We walked slowly home while talking about school and how her classes were and how she was finding them.

Once we got home Carlee ran upstairs. I sat down on the couch and began reading that book I had gotten the other day. It sounded exactly like my life in Forks. Who wrote it? It was like they were stalking us. It was really confusing.

_**Carlee Pov: **_

I couldn't tell my Mom. I had to lie to her quickly and say I had to go to the bathroom but instead I went to the drugstore and picked up a few pregnancy tests. It could be a possibility. My Mom she didn't ask questions. Once we got home I ran upstairs and into mine and Seth's ensuite.

I took the tests quickly and now I had to wait. This had to be the longest three minutes of my life. Seth knocked on the door. I shoved the tests into my drawer in the bathroom and opened the door. "Is everything ok? As soon as you and Bella got home you were up here in a flash." Seth said as he wrapped his arms gently around my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. My phone beeped signaling that three minutes were up. Seth looked confused. I would have to tell him sooner or later. I wiggled out of his embrace and opened my drawer. I pulled out the tests and placed them face down on the counter. I signaled him to be quiet.

"Block your mind. I don't want anyone to find out yet." I said quietly. Seth walked over to me I flipped the three tests over and they all showed the same result. A bright pink plus sign was telling us I was indeed pregnant. How do I tell my family?

_**A/n: Next update in a minute**_


	5. Charlie? No Way?

_**A/n: Hey here is the next chapter. **_

_**Chapter 5: Charlie? No Way? **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Alice had dragged me out for her daily shopping trip. It got so boring. Why couldn't see take Carlee or Rose. Why did it have to be me? Alice pulled me into a very modern looking Victoria's Secret. She kept throwing all these complicated pieces of lingerie. I rolled my eyes and began the long process of changing and showing Alice each of the individual outfits.

Alice actually tried some on herself, which was a first for her. She always looked into the future to see what she would look like in the outfit. Alice gave her credit card to the young lady at the checkout counter then she dragged me to what felt like a million other stores. "Ok Bella we still have five more stores to go through." Alice said. I just stared at her like she was crazy.

We had already taken two trips to her car to drop off the bags we already had. Now she still wanted to do more shopping? I began walking in front of Alice. I stopped in my tracks then Alice walked right into me. What I saw shocked the life out of me, well not literally.

There was a young boy around thirteen maybe fourteen looking like a young Charlie. He looked a lot like my Dad when he was a child. I had seen pictures of Charlie as a teenager and this kid looked exactly like them. "Bella? Why did you stop?" Alice asked. I pointed to where the young Charlie was.

"Wow, is that a young Charlie? Let's go ask him what his name is." Alice said dragging me towards the young boy who resembled my Dad as a child. I really didn't want to talk to him but I kind of wanted to. I didn't want the kid to think we were interested in dating him.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella. What is your name? You look really familiar?" Alice chirped cheerfully. I groaned internally. She is looking at us weird. That can't be good. I miss my Dad, I really do but this is getting kind of uncomfortable. "Charlie, Charlie Swan." He said and walked away.

Oh my god it was him. It was my Dad as a teenager. That really kind of scared me a little. Alice then continued to drag me forcefully around the rest of the stores. I ended up with more clothes then I could fit into my closet. Alice was addicted to shopping. I swear I'm going to make Carlisle take Alice's credit card away fro…. "Bella! No I promise to limit my shopping please don't make Carlisle take my babies away!" Alice sobbed clinging onto me.

I rolled my eyes. Alice was a little terror. Alice and I walked to her car then began the drive back to Forks. Alice drove quickly. I didn't tell her to slow down because I loved the speed. We drove past the school, the park, the small shops, the Calawah river then the big white house came into view.

Carlee and Seth were playing football with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carter. Also there were four dark skinned kids playing along side them. I saw Leah first sitting on the porch next to Esme and Jacob. Rosalie walked out to join them. "Mom!" Carlee called from the large yard.

Alice and I walked over to everyone. "Hey Jake, Leah. How are you? We haven't seen you in years." I said pulling Leah into a short hug then I did the same with Jacob. The four kids ran over to us. I'm guess that they are Jake and Leah's kids. "Bells, this is Blake, Lilly, Jonathan or Johnny for short and Olivia." Jake said introducing each of his kids.

"Looks like you've done good for yourself. You living in La Push on the reservation?" I said as I sat down with everyone at the large oval mahogany picnic table that Esme had decided we needed. "Yeah, we just moved back yesterday. Heard you were back here so decided to drop in." Jacob said.

I felt that Carlee was hiding something from us. She seemed to be blocking her mind because Edward always seemed frustrated around Seth and Carlee. I guess if they were hiding something they would tell us when they were ready. We spent the day talking about how our lives were.

It was great seeing them all again. As much as I missed them they had their own lives to live. I heard another car pull up. We weren't expecting anyone else to visit. Then around the corner appeared Angela and Ben. We hadn't seen them in seven years. They had a little girl trailing behind them.

"Hey guys, I hope we're not interrupting?" Angela asked. Walking over to us. Jacob tensed. "Jacob they know. Angela is a witch and Ben is a warlock." I said. He relaxed. I pulled Angela into a calm gentle hug. I also gave Ben a hug. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"You done with football there love?" I asked. I felt Edward nodded his head. Emmett came onto the porch sulking. He sat down on the edge of the porch. "His team lost." Edward stated. I nodded. "Who is this little angel?" I asked Angela.

"This is Arabella Marie Cheney." Angela introduced. Aw she gave her daughter my middle name. The little girl stepped forward. She looked to be about six years old. She had light brown eyes and light brown curls atop her head. She was adorable. "Aw she is so cute. Why didn't you tell me?" I whined playfully.

Everyone fell into comfortable conversation. We were just like one big family. A family of Werewolves, a witch, a warlock, vampires and half vampires half humans. It was great. We all got along. All the kids were playing football yes that included Emmett he still acted like a big kid.

Carlee sat out. I guess she didn't want to play. "Oh you'll never guess who we saw. It was really quite scary." I said. I looked over at Alice and we just started laughing. Everyone just looked at us strangely. "Um…. Mike Newton?" Edward guessed. I shuddered. "Um that was last week." I said.

"We saw a reincarnation of Charlie." Alice said. Edward looked amused and kind of panicked. "Edward he didn't even recognize me. He was like thirteen." I said. Edward looked relieved.

Here we were one big happy family. All that was missing was Carter's soulmate.

_**A/n: Next update TOMORROW!**_


	6. Could This Really Be Happening?

_**A/n: Hey! This is chapter 6. The updates are going to be like this. Chapter 6 and 7 today. 8 and nine on Tuesday. 10 and chapter 1 of the sequel on Thursday. The sequel stories are both ten chapters long. I am starting to slowly edit and type out Once Were Geeks. The sequel to Beauty and The Geeks. Anyway here is the chapter**_

_**Chapter 6: Could This Really Be Happening?**_

_**Carter Pov:**_

I looked around the room. I saw Carlee, my twin sister cuddling up to her husband Seth. My eyes flickered to my Mom and Dad snuggled closely on the piano bench playing together. Rosalie and Emmett were together in the garage rebuilding Rosalie's old M3. Alice and Jasper were slowly dancing to the music my Mom and Dad we making. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch deep in conversation.

I was the one alone. I didn't have what they all had. I had to watch that for over half a century. I know my Dad waited over ninety years for my Mom but sometimes I wish I could just find her. The one I'm destined to be with forever. It's just I haven't clicked with anyone before.

I had a few offers but I couldn't bring myself to. I mean I guess the love has to be there to begin with. I heard the story of how my Mom and Dad got together. My Mom was Dad's singer. He wanted to drain her blood that day but he resisted. He went on to hating her but one day he saved her from a van that was about to hit her.

He ignored her for weeks afterwards. It all started when Mike Newton asked Mom out and Dad got jealous and asked Mom if he could drive her to Seattle. They had lunch together the next day and just talked. Dad said he save Mom from Mike Newton, Mom had felt faint in Biology class due to they were doing blood typing.

Their relationship progressed then. Hanging out more. Dad also rescued Mom from a group of serial rapists. She found out then that Dad was a vampire. They had been together ever since.

Well every relationship has its ups and downs. On Mom's eighteenth birthday Mom got a paper cut in a room full of seven vampires. Jasper went to attack Bella Edward pushed Mom into a glass table then there was more blood. He left. Mom jumped off a cliff six months later.

Dad thought she was dead and went to the Volturi to get them to kill him. Mom and Alice rescued him. Mom forgave Dad for everything. She also forgave Jasper immediately. I quote 'it was your instinct.' Blah, blah, blah. We now live happily ever after. Except for me.

Carlee, Seth and I went to bed because we had school tomorrow. I wish I couldn't sleep. I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a beautiful young woman who looked to be around seventeen maybe eighteen. She had light brown eyes and long brown hair. She also had lightly tanned skin.

I was woken up by grey light filter into my room. I dressed quickly for school. Stopping to bang on Carlee and Seth's bedroom door to get them out of bed. I went downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar and ate the breakfast Esme placed in front of me.

After breakfast I went and brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my messenger bag. I banged on Carlee's bathroom door. We had to leave for school. "Carls we have to go." I shouted and ran down the stairs.

I hopped into my own car today. I was taking Carlee and Seth. Mom and Dad were taking Dad's car. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were taking Rose's car. Carlee and Seth walked slowly towards my car. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Carlee had a firm grip on Seth's hand and her left hand was splayed against her lower abdomen.

"You ok sis?" I asked worriedly. Everyone else had already left. She nodded and smiled. She hopped into the backseat with Seth. "If there is something you're keeping from everyone. Why can't you tell me? Carls I'm your twin." I said. Carlee looked over at Seth he shrugged.

"I'mpregnant." Carlee murmured quietly as I sped down the driveway. Whoa. My sister was pregnant. "You can't tell anyone. I will tell them. Just not now." Carlee said looking panicked.

"Sure I won't tell. This is great Carls. So how far along are you?" I asked. Carlee held up two fingers. Oh right Dad could read our minds. So she didn't say. Carter keep mind miserable. Works all the time. Classes went by slowly. English, History, Calculus. Then it was Lunch. I spend the whole time thinking of the girl in my dream. Only if she was real.

Biology class was next. I went to my table. I was told that my lab partner was here today. I wonder who they were. I sat there and doodled on my notebook waiting for class to start. My Mom and Dad had their heads close together and were talking quietly.

Mom had a smile on her face, as did Dad. Seth and Carlee were in front of me two desks ahead of me. I sighed and looked down. I heard the chair next to me scrape along the ground gently. I looked up and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

It was the girl from my dream. She was more beautiful in person. She saw I was watching her. She looked down and blushed. Dad's head snapped over to me he grinned. 'Go for it' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello." I said quietly. I saw her back tense in the light blue long sleeve shirt she was wearing. She brown hair was swept back into a high ponytail. She looked up then. Her light brown eyes met my green ones. "I'm Carter Cullen. You are?" I introduced myself. I held out my hand for her to shake.

At the corner of my eye I saw my parents grinning. "Annabelle Blake." She said quietly placing her soft warm hand into mine. A split decision I lifted her hand up to my lips and I gently kissed her knuckles. She blushed deeply but smiled nonetheless. Biology class was going to be so much better now that I'd found her. I wasn't going to let her go now that I'd found her.

Where would this take us? How would she react to finding out I was a half vampire half human hybrid? All these questions needing answers. I turned to the front and took notes but my mind kept going to Annabelle.

_**A/n: Next chapter will be up in a minute. **_


	7. That's Great!

_**A/n: Here is the next chap. **_

_**Chapter 7: That's Great!**_

_**Carlee Pov: **_

I was going to tell the family that I was pregnant today after school. I was really nervous. I hoped Dad wouldn't kill Seth. I saw Dad's shoulders shake with silent laughter. That was odd.

It was lunchtime. Emmett was spouting off all these random jokes that weren't even funny. Carter had met Annabelle yesterday and he was now keeping tabs on her. It was very cute. Carter had never taken an interest in anyone like that before.

Biology was boring as was gym because I didn't have this class with Seth. I had it with Mom. Dad had Calculus with Seth and Carter. I had Italian last. It went quickly. We could go home.

I didn't know how to tell everyone. I knew I had to wait to tell everyone all at once. Carlisle came home later. I began nervously doing all sorts of things. My Mom came over and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I turned and looked into her golden eyes. I couldn't lie to her. If I did I felt so bad afterwards. "Not much." I said. I ran up to my room. A few hours later I went downstairs Carlisle had arrived. I guess it was time to tell everyone.

Dad can you get everyone to come into the lounge? I thought. He nodded. I walked into the lounge. I was seated next to Seth and Carter. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I couldn't tell them. What was I thinking? My Dad's shoulders we shaking with silent laughter again. Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room. Then Mom's then Rose's. Everyone just started laughing. What was going on? Seth and Carter were sitting there just looking confused. I admit I was a little ok really confused.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted. Everyone stopped laughing when I said that. Dad's lip was twitching up. Mom nudged Dad. "Carlee it's ok. We know." Dad said. Wait they knew. How?

"Well Carlee. I am a mind reader, and we are Vampires we have perfect hearing. Also we can hear the heartbeat." Dad explained. I was confused. Why didn't they say anything? It would have saved me a whole lot of panicking. "We just wanted you to come to us when you wanted to tell us." Dad explained.

I was shocked into silence. Mom got up and pulled me into a hug. "Carlee. We're not mad actually we are all ecstatic." Mom explained as she let go and embraced Seth into a tight hug. Dad came forward and pulled me into one of our special hugs.

I was always close to my Dad more so then my Mom. She wasn't offended by it. She was happy that we had the father/daughter relationship she always wanted us to have. Carlisle gave me a check up. He said my baby was healthy.

Seth and I were happy our loving family of eleven surrounded us. Soon to be family of twelve. Hopefully thirteen if Carter gets together with Annabelle. My Dad winked at me then. I laughed.

_**Bella Pov: **_

My daughter was having a baby! I looked too young to be a grandmother. Well I was seventy-one human years old. I still looked to be eighteen. We had found out when Carlee found out. Edward had read her mind then he told me. We kept it from them for a little while. It wasn't easy.

There was a knock at the front door. Alice's gaze blanked out for a second. She looked confused. I walked over to open the door. There stood my doctor from Brazil? Wait we last saw her fifty three years ago.

"Cynthia?" I heard Alice whisper. Cynthia? Cynthia Brandon? Alice's great niece? Alice ran over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bella you are related to us too." Alice said as I was dragged into the tight hug.

Emmett wrapped his arms around us as well. I guess he didn't want to be left out of anything. We all broke away from the hug. Alice and Cynthia stood next to each other. Wow I could see the resemblance Alice had dark brown almost black hair and Cynthia had jet-black hair. Their facial features were almost identical. It was scary.

Cynthia had Topaz eyes like us all. "Well sorry for barging in like this. I have been searching for Alice ever since I was changed a few days after Mrs. Isabella Cullen's Doctor's visit. You see when I was younger I was told that my great aunt Mary Alice Brandon was placed into an asylum and she was never seen again." Cynthia explained.

"Well I didn't believe that she was gone. Once I was changed into a vampire I began my search for her." Cynthia finished. Cynthia's power was that she was a lie detector. It was pretty cool. Her and Alice talked for hours catching up on all the things they had missed in each other's lives.

I was dragged into the conversation. I still didn't really like shopping as much as Alice but I endured it for her sake. She was my sister but also my cousin well fourth cousin. Cynthia wasn't traveling alone. She had her mate Ryan. He was hunting in the area before they left to continue their travels.

Alice didn't want them to leave but Cynthia promised they would keep in contact all the time. Ryan arrived to get Cynthia so they could leave. Cynthia said goodbye to each of us individually.

She told Jasper to keep up what he was doing at keeping Alice happy. I hugged Cynthia as she came over to me. "Have fun with the energizer bunny." Cynthia whispered into my ear and then ran out the door with Ryan in tow.

I smiled then looked over at Alice, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a huge grin on her face. "No Alice. No way no shopping." I whined. Alice grinned and began to pull me towards her car.

"HELP ME!" I shouted as she pulled me out the door. I pouted as no one did anything about Alice. "Thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

_**A/n: Next chapter Tuesday**_


	8. Let Me Go Asshole!

_**A/n: Here is chapter 8 and 9 for you. School has been a bore. I had to drop maths today since I nicely got told I didn't have enough credits to be in that class. So now I am doing History. Anyway I'm sorry that I ditched you Donna. We were in the same maths class. Here's chapter 8**_

_**Chapter 8: Let Me Go Asshole!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Alice had just bought me back home from shopping. I was so exhausted. Not in the I want to sleep way but the mentally tired. Alice had taken everyone out hunting. I was alone to dwell in the peace and quiet.

It was lovely. I lay down on the bed in mine and Edward's bedroom. I grabbed the book I had bought the other day. I began reading the prologue. The first chapter was really scary because it was like someone had been stalking me.

It sounded exactly how my life began in Forks. It was really scary. In the middle of the eighth chapter I felt someone's presence in the room. Everyone wasn't supposed to be back until later tonight. I lowered the book and I almost screamed at who I saw.

Aro was standing in front of me with this most creepy look to him. "Hello Isabella." He spoke softly my name rolling off his tongue in a gentle caress. It really freaked me out. I went to reach for my cell phone that wasn't by the bed.

Aro's hand caught my wrist as I went to reach for my phone that wasn't there. "Let me go." I snarled. I bared my teeth at him. He released me. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could go at vampire speed. I got to the edge of the forest when Aro caught up to me.

"Isabella. Did you really think I would let you get away that easily?" Aro teased as he launched himself at me. He caught me around the waist. We fell to the ground. His deep crimson eyes bore into my gold eyes. They glared at me. I kicked him off me and he flew into a tree knocking it over.

I quickly got up so I could be prepared for his next attack. Aro got up his eyes flashing dangerously. I crouched ready for his attack. He charged at me. I flipped behind him and kicked him full in the back.

His loud growl shook the trees. "Oh Isabella. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat your guests properly?" Aro growled. I growled I ran at him and dug my nails into his forearm as I swung him into a tree. I lifted him up and threw him into boulders and watching them shower down onto him.

I wanted to dispose of him. He was making my life hell about now. Aro came over and tried to separate my arm from my body. I growled and viciously ripped my teeth into his shoulder where it connected to his body.

Venom began to drip out of the gaping wound I had put into Aro's shoulder. I was then knocked out of my thoughts as Aro swung his non-wounded arm at me. I fell back. I leapt up quickly.

Aro was running through the woods quickly. I caught up with him. I tackled him to the ground. I wrenched his already wounded arm viciously off his body. I always carried a lighter with me. I set the arm fire. I then set off after Aro.

I caught up with him. I was then tackled to the ground. Aro then dug something deep into my back. I screamed at the pain I felt searing through my back. I then wrestled Aro off me. I tore Aro's left leg from his body.

Metallic screeching filled the air. Aro growled his eyes filled with tortured pain. I set his leg on fire as well. Aro began hopping around the small clearing we were in. It was a funny sight.

I ran over to where around was. I was then pulled by my hair to the ground by Aro. My teeth pierced into Aro's torso. Then I ripped a gaping hole where I had bitten. The venom mixed with human blood began to gush out of his body.

"Isabella? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Aro asked dangerously yet pain flooded his voice. "You tried to freaking kidnap me." I snarled. I then grabbed his head between my hands. "Goodbye Aro. I would say this was a pleasure but you know." I said then I tore his head from his body.

I grabbed the lighter and lit his head and rest of his body. It burst into flames releasing purple smoke into the air. It was all over. Aro was dead. I walked back to the house slowly. I felt my back where he had dug something into it. There was something there but I couldn't reach it.

The family was already home when I got there. "Bella why is Aro's scent in our bedroom and all through the house?" Edward asked. I walked into view. Edward took one look at me and flashed to my side. I turned to show him my back. Edward hissed. "Bella why is there a large piece of rock in your back?" Edward asked his voice full of pain.

"Well Aro came to try kidnap me. I fought him and he dug a sharp piece of rock into my back. Then afterwards I gave him a very painful death. So can you please get it out?" I explained.

Carlisle made me lie down. He worked quickly as it was beginning to heal over the shard of rock. Carlisle began talking to me about nothing in particular. Then I felt him wrench the shard of rock from my back. I screamed so loud that the house shook.

Edward winced. I knew he hated it when I got hurt. He always blamed himself for it. I rested my hand on his cheek after the pain had dulled immensely. He smiled gently. Carlisle patched me up but I had to lie here for a few hours.

Edward stayed with me and begun taking to me about nothing in particular just keeping me company. But just being here where I needed him the most.

_**A/n: Next chapter up in a minute. Then last chapter on Thursday along with the first chapter of the sequel. All We'd Ever Need. **_


	9. It's A

_**A/n: Here's Chapter 9**_

_**Chapter 9: It's A….**_

_**Seven Months Later. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Carlee was nearly full term with her pregnancy. Carlee and Seth hadn't wanted to know what the baby's gender was. So Alice wasn't allowed to buy anything except neutral colors. Alice couldn't see the gender of the baby since it was part werewolf.

We all wanted to know if the baby would be carrying the wolf gene but we wouldn't know for a few years. Carlee was resting on the couch talking to her pregnant belly. Edward and I were sitting with her.

Seth had gone out to meet Jacob for some random werewolf meeting. Carlee was exhausted but carrying around a pregnant stomach. I had told her I had to carry her and her brother.

I hadn't gone to school today because I volunteered to look after Carlee. I heard the cars pulling into the driveway. Carter and Edward walked in. Edward was laughing at Carter and Carter was glaring at him. "Edward what did you do to him?" I asked jokingly.

"Somebody has a date tomorrow night!" Edward sung teasingly. I squealed and pulled Carter into a hug. "Well seriously it's about time. What was it? Nearly eight months until you finally asked her out." I teased. Carter glared at me.

I heard Carlee moan in pain. Then my nostrils flared. My head shot to Carlee. Her water broke. Seth wasn't even here. "Ok Edward you and I will get hospital and Carter please go find Seth. He should be on the Reservation." I said. We were allowed on the reservation now, since Seth was married into our family.

Carter grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Edward had picked up Carlee gently. I grabbed Edward's keys and we walked out to the car. Edward didn't want to run because he thought he would hurt Carlee. I sat in the back with Carlee while Edward sped off towards the hospital.

Carlisle met us in the Emergency room. Carlee was immediately taken to the maternity floor. Edward filled out the forms for her while I went with Carlee. I stood next to her and she gripped my hand for dear life.

I felt bad for my daughter. I had to go through this pain before so I knew what she was going through. She was screaming out in pain. When Carlee was six centimeters dilated Seth came running through the doors.

"Finally." Carlee groaned through her teeth. Seth calmly took her other hand as she squeezed each of our hands during her contractions. Carlee and her bronze hair clinging to her face due to sweat from the pain of the contractions.

"Daddy. I want Daddy." She whimpered. Edward came in straight away. I let go of her hand as Edward went to her side replacing me. I smiled. Edward kissed her forehead and he gently grabbed her hand and began stroking her head whispering words of encouragement.

Carlisle walked in. "Well Carlee. It's time for this baby to come out. You are fully dilated." Carlisle said as he begun preparing her for the birth. Carlisle instructed Carlee to push on the next contraction. I sat behind Carlee massaging her back and shoulders as she pushed her son or daughter out of her.

"Good girl Carlee. One more push then you'll have your baby." Carlisle encouraged. Carlee took in a deep breath and bought her knees up to her chest then she pushed and she screamed with the effort.

A cry broke into the room. Carlee fell back against me in exhaustion. "Congratulations. You have a baby boy." Carlisle said proudly. I grinned. Carlee had tears streaming down her face. Her son was placed on her chest. I placed a kiss on my daughter's forehead. I stroked my grandson's cheek.

He was then taken away to get cleaned up. Seth placed a loving kiss on Carlee's lips. I hopped out from behind her. I was then wrapped in a hug from Edward. Carlisle then bought our grandson over and placed him into Carlee's arms.

"Stefan Anthony Clearwater." Carlee spoke. I would be crying if I could. Carlee and Seth held their son the Seth handed him over to me. He was so small. He had lightly tanned skin and black hair. He opened his eyes. His eyes weren't quiet Hazel but they were green with brown flecks.

"He's beautiful." I said handing him to Edward. Edward cradled him gently in his arms. Stefan wrapped his small hand around Edward's finger. The rest of the family came in. Stefan was passed around.

"We'll see you tomorrow Carlee." I said kissing her cheek. Edward and I left then. We drove off towards home where we were alone for a few hours. We could finally be together without being interrupted.

_**Carter Pov: **_

Yesterday my sister had given birth to her baby boy. I admit he was adorable. I was on my way to pick up Annabelle for our date. It had taken me nearly eight months to ask her out. We were great friends but I was falling in love with her.

I learnt that when a vampire falls in love that's it was permanent. I pulled up at her house. I parked my car and walked up to the door carrying one pure white Lily. I rang her doorbell. I stood back. I was nervous.

The door swung open. There stood Annabelle wearing a light blue halter dress and carrying a small bag and a denim jacket. "Hey." She said quietly. I handed her the single Lily shyly. She took to smiling gently. She leant forward and placed her lips gently on my cheek.

She put the Lily into a small Vase. We then drove to the gazebo where I planned we would have a picnic under a lightly lit gazebo. I pulled up to the park. I led her over to where Esme had set up a small picnic dinner.

I looked over at Annabelle who had a awestruck expression. There was a dark blue picnic blanket and a wooden woven basket place in the middle. We talked and ate. It was the perfect first date. I was thinking if I should kiss her but then I felt her lips on mine.

I smiled and kissed her back gently. We were packed in her driveway. She broke the kiss and hopped out of the car and waved as she ran inside. I grinned and drove off home.

This was the start of something new.

_**A/n: Last chapter and first chapter of sequel up on Thursday. I thought I would twist up the sequel a bit. The new characters Hannah and Donna are based on us. All of the new people are actual people who we know. The only people who are based on fiction are Alex and Bella. Hannah's daughter. **_


	10. Epilogue: New Zealand

_**A/n: Hey this is the last chapter of Home Is Where The Heart Is. In a few minutes I will be putting up the first chapter of the sequel and a short preview of chapter 2 of All We'd Ever Need. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue New Zealand. **_

_**Bella Pov: **_

We had just seen off Annabelle and Carter. They had gotten married mere hours ago. It was such a beautiful ceremony. Annabelle had worn the simplest dress with was gorgeous. It was a long strapless dress with bits of embroidery all over it.

Carter and Annabelle have also discussed about her changing into a vampire they were going to be doing it after the honeymoon. Edward and I were going on a second honeymoon to somewhere that he wouldn't tell me.

We had been on the plane for quite a few hours. "Edward where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time. Edward just smirked at me and turned his attention to the book he was reading. I sunk back into my first class seat and began to sulk.

The flight attendants kept coming over to us and asking Edward if he needed anything. Like I didn't get those double meanings. Edward lifted my hand up and kissed my wedding ring. I smirked at them as they glared.

"Attention all passengers. We will be landing in Dunedin, South Island of New Zealand in five minutes. Prepare for landing." The captain said. Wait? New Zealand? Dunedin? I shot Edward a look and he shrugged.

"I checked the weather with Alice. She said it was suppose to be cloudy with some showers while we were here. Anyway Dunedin doesn't get much sun. Sixty six days a year." Edward said kissing my temple. We buckled our seatbelts as the plane began it's descend to the runway.

As we made our way through the airport someone from a rental car company met us. They had bought over an Audi Coupe in Black. We piled our luggage into the trunk and Edward drove to a small cabin on the edge of the woods.

Over the first week we were here we went sightseeing. Also there was a lot that went on behind closed doors. I think we even broke the bed at one point. Maybe we should keep that one from Emmett. Edward and I were running through the forest when we spotted two young women and a tent.

We froze. I took in a quick breath of their scents. One smelt of Roses and the sea breeze the other smelt of Freesia and Vanilla. The strange thing was that I didn't want to eat them. They had the scents like Carlee and Carter. Edward walked over calmly. I followed closely behind.

"Hello." The short brunette chirped. The other brunette beside her waved slightly. Edward cocked his head to the side as if he was reading their minds. "Edward? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Oh silly me. I'm Hannah Brandon. This is my Best friend Donna Demica. What are you two doing way out here?" This so called Hannah asked. "Oh just so you know. I can hear you." She said tapping her temple. Wow she could read minds. She was human wasn't she?

"No we are not really human. Well we are but not really. I guess you could say we are immortal humans. I can read anyone's mind. Even yours and I can turn invisible. No you see me and now you don't." She said as she disappeared. This was getting seriously creepy.

"You can read my mind? How? I have a mental shield. How does your mind reading work?" I asked. Edward looked fascinated with the prospect of learning more. Hannah shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just different for us. I was born like this. There aren't many of us. All I really know are my friends and our families." She explained.

"Why are your eyes that color? I have never seen anything like that." Donna asked. I looked at Edward wondering if we should tell them. "Oh you're vampires that drink animal blood. I guess that makes sense." Hannah said.

"Oh sorry I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." Edward introduced. Hannah and Donna nodded in recognition.

"How old are you?" Donna asked curiously.

"I'm one hundred and sixty one. Bella is seventy two." Edward said. Their eyes widened. I smiled grabbing onto Edward's hand. "I'm nineteen and Hannah is twenty. I am frozen at eighteen and Hannah is frozen at twenty. The funny thing is we can still have kids." Donna explained.

"Have you got kids?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No but I'm engaged and Donna's boyfriend still hasn't gotten the guts." Hannah teased Donna. Donna glared. I laughed. Donna then started doing some random hand gestures. I could hear a stream nearby. Then a wave of water was floating above us. "That is so cool. Are you doing that?" I asked. Donna nodded and dropped all the water onto Hannah.

There was a high-pitched scream. Hannah then lunged at Donna. "Why did you do that for?" Hannah had jumped onto Donna's back and bought her to the ground. Hannah then picked up a handful of mud and smeared it into Donna's hair.

"Now we are even." Hannah said smugly getting up off Donna's back. Donna screamed. Edward then put his hands on his head and grimaced in pain. "Can you please tone down the screaming?" Edward yelled. Edward then relaxed immediately.

Donna ran her fingers through her long brown hair and chunks of mud and grass came out. Donna ran to where the stream was to wash her hair.

"We are always like this. Well not normally. It all depends on if I do anything to her or she does something to me." Hannah explained sheepishly. Donna came back pouting her hair was dripping wet but all clean of any mud and grass. "You are so going to pay for that." Donna snarled.

"Well we better go. We have to hunt before we go home tomorrow." Edward said. I nodded. "Oh well we might see you again one day. We are moving next year anyway." Hannah said. We waved and ran off further into the forest. There wasn't much to hunt.

We got what we needed and we began to run back to the cabin we were staying in. As we ran past Donna and Hannah again they were arguing. Our flight was early in the morning.

Finally home. I missed my family. I guess home really is where the heart is.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/n: All We'd Ever Need Will be up in a minute. **___


End file.
